Who Framed Wander (Thebackgroundponies2016Style)
Cast * Roger Rabbit - Wander Over Yonder * Eddie Valiant - Flint Lockwood with a Chance of Meatballs * Baby Herman - Mole Modifyers * Judge Doom - Grim Gloom 7D * Jessica Rabbit - Pearl Universe * Deloris - Sam Sparks with a Chance of Meatballs * R.K. Maroon - Professor Utomiun Powerpuff Girls * Marvin Acme - Razmo Ratz * Mickey Mouse - Meddlen Meadows * Bugs Bunny - Ratchet and Clank * Donald Duck - Jimmy Two-Shoes * Daffy Duck - Mad Jack The Pirate * Toon Patrol - Gangreen Gang Powerpuff Girls * Dumbo - Bunsen is The Beast * Tweety Bird - Bernie and Sharko * Yosemite Sam - Maximus I.Q. Betty * Bongo The Gorilla - Scotsman Jack * Goofy - Mr. Woop Man * Betty Boop - Star Butterfly vs. The Forces of Evil * Benny The Cab - Aladar Dinosaurs * Droopy Dog - Zig and Sharko * Lena Hyena - Demencia Villainous * Toon Judge Doom - Mojo Jojo Powerpuff Girls * Teddy Valiant - Raoul Monster in Paris * Lt. Santino - Rick Sanchez and Morty * Mrs. Herman - Lila Test Test * Minnie Mouse - Twelve Forever * Pinocchio - Ko K.O. Let's Heroes Be * Big Bad Wolf - Geteaux Magiswords * Porky Pig - Clank and Clank * Sylvester - Batty Koda The Last Rainforest * Woody Woodpecker - SwaSway Breadwinners * Tinkerbelle - Marcella Quest * Director - Mr. Herriman 's Home for Imaginary Friends * Kids on Trolley - Newt Express, Dipper Pines Falls and Lincoln Loud House * Angelo - Elmo Aardvark * Octopus - Tom Cat Jones * Policemen on Motocycles - Vlad, Nicolai, Mitch, Eldwin Blair and Wall Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Bullets - Massimo Parker, I.M. Weasel and I.R. Baboon Weasel and Daggett Doofus and Norbert Foster Beaver Beavers Gallery S1e10b Wander Still would've been fun.jpg|Wander as Roger Rabbit Flint Lockwood in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2.jpg|Flint Lockwood as Eddie Valiant Mole-the-modifyers-21.4.jpg|Mole as Baby Herman Char 123726.jpg|Grim Gloom as Judge Doom Pearl-steven-universe-5.6.jpg|Pearl as Jessica Rabbit Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Sam Sparks.jpg|Sam Sparks as Deloris Professor-utonium-the-powerpuff-girls-twas-the-fight-before-christmas-69.5.jpg|Professor Utomiun as R.K. Maroon Razmo.jpg|Razmo as Marvin Acme Meddlen Meddows.PNG|Meddlen Meadows as Mickey Mouse Ratchet in Ratchet & Clank.jpg|Ratchet as Bugs Bunny Jimmy 6845.png|Jimmy Two-Shoes as Donald Duck Mad Jack Mad Jack the Pirate.jpg|Mad Jack The Pirate as Daffy Duck 2761926-tumblr lmc92att8v1qa28uwo1 1280.jpg|Gangreen Gang as Toon Patrol Bunsen.png|Bunsen as Dumbo Bernie.jpg|Bernie as Tweety Bird Maximus I.Q..jpg|Maximus I.Q. as Yosemite Sam 5459259-scotsman 2.png|Scotsman as Bongo The Gorilla Mr.-Woop.jpg|Mr. Woop Man as Goofy Star-butterfly-star-vs-the-forces-of-evil-14.6.jpg|Star Butterfly as Betty Boop Aladar.jpg|Aladar as Benny The Cab Zig in zig & sharko season 2.jpg|Zig as Droopy Dog Demencia.jpg|Demencia as Lena Hyena Mojo Jojo (TV Series).jpg|Mojo Jojo as Toon Judge Doom Raoul-a-monster-in-paris-34729970-387-500.jpg|Raoul as Teddy Valiant Rick-rick-and-morty-76.4.jpg|Rick Sanchez as Lt. Santino Lila-test-mom-johnny-test-1.61.jpg|Lila Test as Mrs. Herman Twelve Forever.PNG|Twelve Forever as Minnie Mouse Ko.png|Ko as Pinocchio Gateaux-mighty-magiswords-1.21.jpg|Gateaux as Big Bad Wolf Clank-ratchet-and-clank-68.1.jpg|Clank as Porky Pig Batty-Koda-batty-koda-14039488-500-372.jpg|Batty Koda as Sylvester Swaysway-breadwinners-60.6.jpg|SwaySway as Woody Woodpecker Marcella by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dbfu2j4.jpg|Marcella as Tinkerbelle Mr Herriman0.png|Mr. Herriman as Director Newt-pirate-express-57.6.jpg|Newt Dipper-pines-gravity-falls-8.96.jpg|Dipper Pines Lincoln Loud.PNG|Lincoln Loud as Kids on Trolley Frame2 200.jpg|Elmo Aardvark as Angelo Tom tomandjerry.jpg|Tom Cat as Octopus Talent Suckers -Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi-.PNG|Vlad, Nicolai and Mitch Eldwin-blair-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-0.87.jpg|Eldwin Blair Wall-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-9.4.jpg|Wall as Policemen on Motocycles Massimo-producing-parker-10.1.jpg|Massimo 240px-Weasel and Baboon.png|I.M. Weasel and I.R. Baboon Angry-beavers-showdown-2012-2-1452536374.jpg|Daggett Doofus and Norbert Foster Beaver as Bullets Category:Thebackgroundponies2016Style Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movies Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie Spoofs Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie-Spoof